


What I Would Do For You

by MentalityWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, F/F, Love, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalityWriter/pseuds/MentalityWriter
Summary: Damien Darhk is tired of trying and failing to end the legends. So, he decides to lure their captain away for a while, using her girlfriend as bait.





	1. Chapter 1

Sara woke up to all of the lights on the Waverider flickering on at once. Since there is no time in the temporal zone, the Legends all agreed to allow Gideon to turn the lights on at 8 am, so that nobody overslept. She turned to her side to greet her girlfriend, only to be met by Ava side’s, cold and empty. 

She shot up and scrambled out of bed. After quickly changing into a sweatshirt and jeans, Sara made her way into the kitchen, hoping to find her girlfriend already up and making breakfast. 

Much to her disappointment, Zari was the only person in the kitchen. Sara sat down at the table and tried to remember if Ava ever came home that night. She remembered Ava telling her that she had a mission and wouldn’t be back until late. Sara was an extremely light sleeper and after some thought, she was sure that Ava never came back to the Waverider last night.

“Gideon can you get me a line on Ava?” Sara asked, panic laced through her voice. Ava had slept on the Waverider every night for months, there was no reason for her to not come back, unless she was in trouble.

“I’m sorry captain, I can’t seem to reach Director Sharpe.” By then Nate, Amaya, and Ray had gathered into the kitchen and were getting breakfast. 

“What do you mean you can’t reach director Sharpe?!” Everyone was staring at Sara as she paced the room. “Call her cellphone Gideon!”

“I’m afraid that Director Sharpe’s cellphone has been disabled.”

Sara slammed her fists down on the table, making it shake and causing some dishes to clatter over the edge. “Could you get me her location?”

“I’m sorry Captain Lance but it seems that Director Sharpe has gone offline completely.” The AI responded.

“I don’t understand! She said she would be heading back to the Waverider last night after the mission was completed.” 

Even Gideon could tell that Sara was stressed and assured her, “She is most likely in her apartment. Perhaps the mission took longer than expected they didn’t get back until late. I assume she wanted to avoid disturbing anybody.”

“Yeah thanks Gideon,” and with that, Sara opened a portal to Ava’s living room.

“Hey! How did you get your hands on a time courier?!” Ray yelled as Sara rushed to the portal.

She quickly turned around, smirked, and said “I stole it from Ava of course,” before rushing through.

The moment that Sara stepped through the portal, her heart dropped. The apartment that she once knew as well as her own, was unrecognizable. Tables were flipped, bookshelves were knocked to the floor, and everything on the countertops was now on the floor. 

“Ava?!” She called out in panic, her heart rate raising every moment, “Ava! Ava!” Sara ran through the apartment, searching frantically. It wasn’t until she stopped for a moment and stepped back that she noticed the tape recorder laying on the coach. She grabbed it in a haste and started playing the clip.

“Hello there Sara Lance,” The machine spoke, “As you have noticed by now, your girlfriend Ava Sharpe has gone missing. I was growing impatient of searching for you and your team throughout time, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I have your beloved girlfriend, however I am willing to make a deal. If you turn yourself in, Ava will be let go, never to be disturbed again. Meet me where the second fragment once laid. I have to admit, Miss Sharpe put up a nice fight, but you know that no human is a match for me.”

The recorder dropped from Sara’s hand as her entire body went numb. The sound of Damien Darhk’s voice echoed through her head. The monster had already taken her sister from her and Sara sure as hell wasn’t going to let him take Ava from her as well. 

**

Sara packed everything that she may need in a matter of minutes and was ready to go. She loved her team, but she knew that they would only get in her way, so Sara sent Ray a message that she found Ava and that they were going to spend the night at her apartment. In any other circumstance she would have felt bad for lying to them, but she couldn’t risk bringing the chainsaw into this surgery. 

Meet me where the second fragment once laid. Sara only took a moment to realize where Damien had taken Ava and she made a portal to Chicago, the year 3000. 

Just as Sara walked through the abandoned laboratory, the door slammed shut behind her. Everything that was happening seemed like it was straight out of a movie. It would probably be a movie that Ava would have pushed for them to watch on their Saturday movie night. Sara would have protested, but she would always eventually give in. It was simply impossible for her to deny Ava when she wanted to do nothing more than to make her happy. They would have spent the next few hours snuggled under a blanket, occasionally planting kisses on the other’s neck, and they both would have fallen asleep before the credits rolled.

As these thoughts filled Sara’s mind, pure fear coursed through her body. She had never felt fear like this before, and that was saying quite a lot. Because despite walking head-first into danger, Sara wasn’t scared for herself, she was scared for Ava. Ava was one of the strongest women Sara had ever met, but the idea that she was at the mercy of Sara’s greatest enemy made her feel like her heart was in her stomach.

Sara finally reached the lab of Charles, also known as Dr. Mid-Nite, and she burst through the doors without a second thought. The room was dark except for some dim and flickering lights that were hanging from the ceiling. 

There was a dark figure that was standing off to the side of the room, but they ran to the corner and fell to the ground once Sara opened the door. 

“Please no. Don't do this!” Sara immediately recognized the voice and her heart shattered at the sound of Ava begging and pleading. The idea that her girlfriend thought she was someone that was there to harm her felt like Sara was being shot with those arrows all over again. A small sob escaped Sara’s lips, but it was enough for Ava to realize who she was.

Sara rushed over to her girlfriend who was curled in the corner with her knees brought to her chest. She pushed back the pieces of hair that were covering Ava’s face and she gently placed her hand against her girlfriend’s cheek. Ava looked up towards Sara and the sob that escaped her lips this time was not small nor quiet. 

Ava’s face was covered in bruises and her left eye was swollen shut. Red blood caked her blonde hair and her lip was split and puffy. Bruises and blood covered her arms, but most concerning, burns coated her body, a clear sign of electrocution.

“Oh my god. Baby,” Sara pulled her sobbing girlfriend into a hug, being cautious of her many injuries. With her arms wrapped around Ava, she could tell that she had gotten alarmingly skinnier from the last time she saw her, which was only twenty hours earlier. “I don’t understand how this could have happened. I’m so sorry,”

With those words Ava quickly pulled away. “Sara, how long do you think I’ve been gone?” Sara’s furrowed brows and lack of words answered her question. “I haven’t seen a clock but I can tell you that it has at least been a couple of weeks.”

By then there were equally as many tears streaming down Sara’s face as there were on Ava’s. Sara took her girlfriend’s hands in her own, “Baby, I am so sorry that you had to go through this. I promise that I will make this right.” She wrapped her arms around Ava and she laid her head on her girlfriend’s chest, wanting to be as close to Sara as possible.

The sat like this for a few moments when suddenly the cracked television in the far corner flickered on to reveal the face of the monster that was behind all of this. Sara felt Ava tense up at the sight of him and she held her tighter, showing her girlfriend that she wasn’t going to let this man hurt her anymore. 

“Sara Lance, long time no see.” Damien remarked with a disgustingly wide grin across his face.

“What do you want Damien?” She spat back. She didn’t know how, but she knew that he was able to see or at least hear her.

“I think you know what I want Miss Lance.” His grin grew wider and Sara’s fear and heartache turned to anger and pure fury. 

“I swear to god if you lay even another pinky on her I will-” She was cut off abruptly by a laugh.

“It’s not her that I want. It was never her that I wanted. God, I would have killed her weeks ago if I didn’t need insurance. No offense Miss Lance, but I don’t trust you to keep your word.”

Ava sat up and pulled away from Sara’s embrace. “What is he talking about?” She asked.

Sara gave her girlfriend a sorrowful look before continuing, “As long as she stays safe we won’t have any problems.”

“Well doesn’t that work out just peachy. Miss Sharpe won’t be bothered again unless you decide to cause problems. You have five minutes.” And with that the television shut off and they were left in the near darkness, yet again.

“Sara, what is happening?” It was now Ava’s turn to have panic lacing her every word.

Sara couldn’t bare to look into her girlfriends eyes as she told her the deal she had made with Damien. That she would be turn herself into Damien in exchange for Ava’s freedom. 

“No. Sara no. You can’t do this. Not for me,” Ava cried. Sobs wracked her already weak body and she could barely move.

Sara could only smiled slightly back, “I love you so much Aves. There isn’t anything in this world that I wouldn’t do for you. Which is why I have to do this” Sara had stopped crying and she was sure it was only because she had run out of tears.

Ava grabbed Sara’s arm with her shaky hand, “Sara you don’t have to do this. We can figure this out. Please.” Ava was pleading with her as this point and it took all of Sara’s strength to deny her. 

“That’s the thing Aves, I do have to do this. Otherwise he will just hunt me down again later, or worse he will get to you again. I’m scared too but I can’t stand the thought of him hurting you ever again.” Sara’s voice was shaky and she knew that their time together was fleeting.

“For god’s sake Sara I’m a clone! Let him take me! You can just go to 2213 and get a new Ava, it’s not that hard.” Ava might as well be on her knees because she was begging Sara.

Sara almost let out a small laugh as she shook her head, “You don’t get it do you? Before I met you I was in a dark place, but you were like a light in my life. You showed me that I had so much to live for and I wouldn’t have been able to make it through these past few months without you. You are the love of my life and Ava Sharpe you are part of my team, and I do anything to protect my team. I could never just go to the future and get another clone because they wouldn’t be you. They would be an Ava, but they wouldn’t be MY Ava. They wouldn’t be the woman that I fell so madly in love with in this past year.The woman who would wake up to make breakfast for me, despite the fact that we have a food fabricator on board. The woman who was always there by my side, whether I needed backup on the field or a shoulder to cry on. The woman who loved me for me, despite knowing everything I’ve done in the past. I would be able to find you in a swarm of clones because despite everything, you Ava Sharpe, are one of a kind.”

Sara looked into the eyes of the woman she loved so deeply and wiped away her tears with her thumb. She leaned her head against Ava’s and whispered “I love you so much Ava Sharpe.”

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck and replied, “I love you too Sara Lance. More than words can describe.”

Ava pulled Sara in so that their lips met. The kiss was soft but passionate and they both enjoyed their final moments together. Sara pushed into Ava’s body and moved her hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. Tears ran down both of their faces once they pulled away and rested their foreheads together. 

Just then, the door opened and a few large men entered the room. Ava le out a scream as she clung to Sara, “No no no no please no. Please don’t do this. Please!” 

Sara placed one last kiss softly on Ava’s lips before standing up. Two of the men had to drag Ava out, screaming and pleading. The sound broke Sara’s heart, but she felt comfortable and unafraid, knowing that at least Ava would be safe. 

“I love you,” she called out one last time to Ava. The last thing she saw was Ava mouthing back to her “I love you”. 

Then, Sara felt something connect with the back of her skull as the world faded away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is back on the Waverider and she reminisces on her experiences over the past weeks. However, her main concern is how she's going to get back her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know its been a while since the first chapter was posted but I want to thank you for all the amazing feedback! This story was originally intended to be a oneshot but after seeing all the comments asking me to continue, I decided to start writing again. Don't, get me wrong, I love writing, but it’s really hard for me to get motivated, which is why it’s been a while. I’m also a very busy girl and can’t keep up with a posting schedule. I plan for this story to be two more chapters, however, I also have started writing a series of Avalance oneshots that I should be posting soon. Obviously the last chapter was all from Sara’s POV, but this one will actually be mostly Ava’s POV. Enjoy!  
> WARNING: There are some graphic descriptions of what happened to Ava when she was kidnapped and the aftermath of all of that. This includes some descriptions of torture and scars. If this is something that bothers you or could trigger you, please don’t read this chapter. (The descriptions of torture are generally all in italics but they are a few mentions outside of those sections)  
> *One last thing, I have a Legends of Tomorrow video editing Instagram account so if you want to check that out my username is @basicallyxlegends

Ava POV

It had been three days since Damien Darhk’s men had dragged her out of the building. They knocked her out before taking her out the entrance, so Ava had no clue where or when she was. She woke up what she assumed was a few hours later, in an alleyway, alone. Her time courier had been confiscated before she had even woken up, but Sara had managed to slip hers into Ava’s pocket moments before they were torn apart. Ava’s heart had remained in her throat and her mind couldn’t function properly. The only thing that she could think about was Sara, but in the state she was in, Ava knew that saving her was impossible to do alone. So, she opened a portal and managed to limp in, clutching the pain in her side, before collapsing on the ground. The last things she remembered hearing was muffled screams from the Legends before her vision blacked out completely.

That brought her to where she was at the moment, which was the medbay. Amaya was waiting for her when she woke up and helped calm down Ava as she was crying hysterically and panicking. She later learned that she was out for a full day and that each of the Legends had taken a few hours sitting beside her, to ensure that Ava didn’t have to wake up alone. Much to her surprise, even Mick took a shift, even though she was sure he was sleeping the entire time. 

Gideon had repaired as much of the damage as she could, but the months of torture had taken a toll on Ava’s body. She was malnourished, her body ached with intense pain, and the scars that covered her body were irreversible. She was weak, and she hated it. All she wanted to do was storm into that building and get her girlfriend back, but Ava couldn’t stand without assistance, let alone take on Damien Darhk and his men. But then she thought of what he was doing to Sara, what he did to her, and a burning feeling of pure hatred filled her entire body.

_ Ava woke to the feeling of the cold floor underneath her. She wanted to move, but every limb, every muscle screamed at her not to. She had lost count of the days she had been here. Lost count or stopped caring? She didn’t fully know the answer to that. Ava tried to tell herself that someone, anyone would save her. The Time Bureau must notice that the director suddenly went missing. Sara had to have been concerned, they talked almost every day and she had been missing for well over two weeks. So, the only reason left was, they didn’t care. Rip had probably already fetched Ava number fourteen and Sara probably couldn’t even tell the difference. Why would they care? She wasn’t important. She was the head of the Time Bureau, but she was important, she wasn’t special. She could be replaced before anyone really noticed she was gone. She was a clone, one of a million others, so why would they care? Why would they waste their time saving a broken clone, when they could get another, new and spiffy right from 2213. Ava’s thoughts were cut shorts by the sounds of the deadbolts outside the door shifting and a loud bang as the metal door slammed against the wall. Damien Darhk walking in, wearing a grin that told her the pain she was feeling now was hardly the beginning. Behind him came two large men. If she was at her strongest, maybe she could take them down, use their size against them. But she could barely stand, and she was no match for Darhk’s magic.  _

_ “Put her in the chain and make sure she stays put.” Darhk hisses, the menacing smile not leaving his face for a second. When she was first kidnapped, Ava fought back. She squirmed and kicked and punched until they had to hit her over the head with a metal bar. Now she just pleaded. _

_ “No, no, no, no, please Darhk. You don’t have to do this.” She cried as she was dragged towards the wooden chair. Her hair was matted with blood and tears streamed down her face, mixing with the beads of sweat. _

_ “A man has to have a little fun every once in a while. And when you’re 354 years old, you take it where you can get it.” He declared, his wicked grin growing larger with every word. “Besides, I need to show that girl of yours that I mean business.”  _

_ “If you touch a single hair on your head, I swear to god I will--” Ava pulled as hard as she could against the men, towards Darhk, despite every part of her screaming to stop. _

_ “You’ll what?” He smirked as the men threw Ava back into the chair and quickly fascinated the metal restraints around her wrists and ankles. _

_ Ava was about to response when her entire body went cold. Water was covering her entire body, drenching her from head to toe. She sighed at the slight relief it brought before her eyes widened in realization. The rod was pushed into her stomach and pain ripped through her entire body. Ava grit her teeth but the crackling electricity tore through every part of her and she let out a scream. Every part of her cried for help as the shocks ran through her muscles. Ava felt as if she was on the edge of slipping away, but the entire time, the only thing that kept fighting was that gorgeous, amazing, badass blonde who she needed to believe was coming for her. _

Ava let out a loud cry as the memories came flooding back to her. It was almost like she could feel everything all over again. Every strike, every stab, every shock, everything that happened to her in that abandoned lab. And then she thought of how much of it Sara had to endure. That was all Ava needed to throw herself out of her bed. Amaya had left a bit after she had woken up to give Ava some space, so when Ava crumpled to the ground, she knew she would have to do this on her own. It wasn’t like the Legends had wheelchairs laying around, so Ava gritted her teeth and pushed herself onto her feet. Pain seared throughout her body and she wanted nothing more than to let herself fall to the ground again. Well, she wanted one thing more. To get Sara as far away from that monster as humanly possible. And that is the only reason she limped out of the medbay, dragging her completely useless left leg behind her. The stab wounds scattered up and down her calf and thigh were fully visible. In fact, most of her scars showed considering the Legends only provided her with a white tee shirt and some loose shorts. However, it was the scar on her left thigh that she wished she could hide. The feeling of the knife pulling through her flesh as Damien dragged it down left her gasping for breaths. Her left leg couldn’t support any weight, but her right leg was hardly better. So, Ava moved as quickly as she could, before collapsing onto the staircase outside the captain’s quarters.

“Get all your asses in here or I swear I’ll kill you all!” Ava yelled out, “Once I can actually walk more than a few feet…” She then quietly muttered to herself. Ray rushed onto the bridge, followed by Nate and Amaya. Mick, Wally, and Zari came from the direction of the kitchen and Ava raised an eyebrow at them all and beckoned them closer. “I won’t bite, I swear.” She reassured. 

The Legends all came and huddled around Ava, who was propped against the stairs. “You weren’t just going to let Darhk kill Sara, now were you?” She questioned them.

“No! Of course not!” Ray exclaimed, “But, she’s the captain, and she always comes up with the plan. We don’t really know what to do without her…”

Ava was absolutely dumbstruck, “You’re a genius scientist and you are literally a hacker from the future, yet neither of you could come up with s plan? Not even you Amaya? Come on you seemed like the one who would take over in Sara’s absence!” Ava looked around as each of them shrugged and hung their heads low. Except Mick, who was leaning against the wall and drinking his beer. 

“Actually, I have an idea for a plan.” Ava spun her head in the direction of the newest team member, Wally West. She gave him a look that told him to go on. “Well, we all know that Darhk’s greatest weakness is his daughter.” Then he pulled something out of his pocket, it looked almost like a wand.

“You got the demon bitch stored in there or something?” Mick mumbled and Wally smiled at him. He held it to his face and it started… changing. Then, in the blink of an eye, Nora Darhk was standing before her. 

“What the hell?” Ava muttered, staring in total awe at what was standing before her. It was a perfect replication of Nora Darhk. She held the ‘wand’ back up and her faced quickly turned back into that of Wally’s.

“HR gave it to me before he… Well basically it can make anybody look like a different person. So, one of us has to distract Darhk, pretending to be Nora, and the rest of us can take down his goones easily. The only thing that would prevent us from getting to Sara is his magic, so we just have to keep him away. So, who wants to play the part? I can’t because you’ll need me to be able to phase through locked doors.” Wally looked around, almost expectant that the Legends would all be happy to volunteer to become Nora.

“I guess I’ll do it.” Amaya piped up. Nate opened his mouth and was about to protest when Amaya cut him off with a look that told him not to argue.

“Okay, well as much as I wish I could be out there with you guys, I’m obviously not up for the battle.” Ava motioned to her body, which was covered with scar tissue, some newer than others. “So, I’ll stay on the ship and talk you through everything through the comms.” Everyone nodded in approval and Nate and Ray helped get Ava a chair so she could sit in the middle of the bridge and watch over their locations on the map. Then, everyone went to suit up and get ready for the battle. 

Ava sat alone and closed her eyes. Memories came soaring in and a vivid picture of Damien Darhk’s evil smirk filled her vision.

_ “She doesn’t love you. Why would she? You’re a clone, manufactured to standard settings.” Darhk taunted as he dragged the knife through her upper arm. “You are the farthest thing from special. The farthest thing from deserving.” _

_ He was voicing all of her deepest fears and worst insecurities and there was only so much more she could take of it. Tears ran down her cheeks and she wasn’t sure anymore if they were from the physical pain she felt, or the emptiness in her heart.  _

_ Darhk smiled wickedly as his continued, seeing how the words affected Ava. “She is probably already off with a new clone. Ava number fourteen. There is no difference between you. The same fake memories that were planted into your head, the same walk, the same laugh, the same voice. You are worthless and replaceable. Don’t forget that.” _

_ “Then why?” Ava hissed through clenched teeth, “Why are you keeping me here then? Why torture me if it wasn’t for blackmail. You are keeping me alive for some reason, aren’t you? Otherwise I would have been dead weeks ago.” _

_ One of Darhk’s men grabbed her by the hair and Ava let out a scream. He threw her across the room and her back slammed against the metal wall. She slumped onto her back and looked the ceiling. She was seeing double of everything and she couldn’t focus on a single thought. When the man who threw her leaned over and smiled, Ava let out a small whimper, scared for what would come next. _

_ “Nighty night bitch” And with that, a metal bar that was already stained red with her bloody came flying towards her head. No different than any other time, the last thing she thought of was Sara, and she could only hope and pray that her girlfriend was doing everything in her power to find her. _

Tears streamed down Ava’s face. All she wanted was to be able to hold Sara again. She wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. And she wanted Darhk to rot in hell, where he belongs. The Legends all started to file back onto the bridge, suited up and ready to fight. Ava hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and pain shot through her shoulder. It caught her by surprise and she let out a small cry. The Legends all looked in her direction with looks of sympathy and sorrow on their faces. Ava forced a small smile and reassured them, “i’m fine, the only person we need to be worrying about is Sara, we can’t let her down guys.”

Ava looked around at them all and despite knowing the plan, she was still a bit startled by the sight of Nora Darhk standing in the middle of the bridge. She looked Amaya in the eye, “You think you can distract Darhk for long enough?” Ava had grown especially fond of Amaya over the past year and she was genuinely nervous for her friend. If this plan didn’t go perfectly, Amaya and Sara’s lives would be in grave danger. 

“I’m sure of it.” Amaya responded with a nod of reassurance and a confident look strew on across her face.

“Well then, let’s get our captain back!” Ray yelled out, throwing his fist into the air. The Legends all cheer in agreement and were ready to run right into the fight.”

“Okay! Great idea, but shouldn’t we go over the plan before you all run out there like chickens with your heads cut off?” Ava’s question was responded to with snarky looks and smirks.

“We’re the Legends, we don’t do plans. Now, let’s go be a fucking chainsaw!” Nate exclaimed, heading out of the Waverider. The rest of the Legends (and Amaya as Nora) followed him and Ava laughed and shook her head.  A year ago she would have protested and insisted on a strict plan and backup plan that everyone had to follow. But after knowing the Legends for over twelve month and after dating Sara for almost ten, she knew just the right moments when the chainsaw had to be pulled out. This was one of those times. Another memory flashed before her eyes, but this time it was followed by a smile.

_ Sara and Ava were snuggled up on the couch, enjoying the bit of quiet time they got at the end of the day. There was some cheesy movie that was playing on the television, but neither of them had been watching. Ava had her arms wrapped around Sara and was plating light kisses on her head and temples.  _

_ Sara adjusted slightly so that she was looking up at Ava and she could do nothing but smile. Ava could get lost in Sara’s eyes forever and the pure love that she saw in those beautiful, blue eyes made her grin from ear to ear. _

_ “What is it?” Sara asked, with a smile on her face as well. “You look like a kid on Christmas morning.” _

_ “I feel like one too,” Ava joked. But really, it wasn’t a joke at all. Sara could make her feel giddy with a simple smile and the looks she gave Ava could make her just melt. “I just… I love you so much Sara Lance.” She finished. _

_ They both leaned in until their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. It was softer than most of the kisses they shared, but it conveyed all of their love and adoration for each other. When they pulled apart Sara rested her forehead against Ava’s and cupped her cheeks. “I love you too Ava Sharpe. With all of my heart.” _

_ Ava smiled wider than she knew was possibly and she planted a kiss on Sara’s forehead. She had fallen hard for this woman, and she couldn’t imagine her life being any other way. Ava honestly couldn't remember the last time she was this happy and smiled so genuinely, so often. Her and Sara fit together like puzzle piece, and sure when she first met Sara she could have never thought that they would have ended up dating, but showing up to that date, in that terribly uncomfortable dress was the best decision she had ever made. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and get out the last chapter before school starts. Leave your thoughts, comments, and ideas down below please! I love hearing from you all and it motivates me to write!


End file.
